A queen and a thief
by RegalQueen89
Summary: Regina shares a deep connection with a man she meet in a tavern, it got so deep that they ended up sharing there first kiss. She must forget everything about him because in three short days she will be a queen.


Chapter 1

 _A connection_

* * *

 _Summary - Regina begins to grow feelings towards a man she just meet in a tavern, it got so deep that they shared a very passionate kiss. She must forget everything about him because in three days she will be queen._

* * *

 _From the moment that Regina saw the lion tattoo on a certain thiefs arm she felt a connection. She tried to avoid the feeling of warmth, intense butterflies in her stomach whenever he glanced at her. She was engaged to King Leopold, the thought of marrying him made her cringe. This was all part of her mother's evil plan. There was no escape exit from this wedding that's going to happen in three short days. She had to forget about these haunting feelings towards a common thief, go back to a man who will never love her. She was a spitting image of his first wife. No one saw the shameless love that they produced._

 _She had to pretend that this man was her soulmate, love him for all eternity. She shouldn't even be thinking about the kiss she shared with Robin, or the deep conversation they had, during the party. She couldn't risk facing her mother's wrath after she murdered her first love, all because he worked in the stables. She would lose her home, her power and crown to be with a common thief. She didn't have the courage to follow her heart, be with a man who truly loves her._

 _She had to act like nothing happened between them, go on with her boring life, raise snow white as her daughter. She despised the brat who was responsible for Daniel's death. She wasn't ready to risk everything to be happy with a man who had so little to give. They could never be seen together. She was protecting him, and his adorable son Roland._

 _That stupid fairy was wrong. This love they shared wasn't created by magic, it was an infatuation. It's not like destiny had wanted this relationship to grow into something more than a simple kiss. In three days she was getting married, in three days she would be a queen._

 _She had to let him go, obey orders like a good girl._

 _Why?._

 _She was engaged._

* * *

 _The next morning was the same. She joined her fiance and his daughter for breakfast in the royal gardens. He gave his out most attention, affection to the child. She paid little to no attention in there talks, gossip. He placed a kiss on her cheek, she shuts her eyes and imagined that it was Robin's soft lips touching her cheek. She suddenly missed the way he smelled like forest, how he looked at her when there eyes meet._

 _She counted down the minutes until she was utterly alone in her room, just hoping that he would be there waiting for her._

 _He never showed up._

 _She paced around the room, over such conflicting feelings that she's having. It was wrong to love another man that wasn't her fiance. She stared at the pile of homework, books that needed to be read by Monday. She hasn't even touched the books yet. Her mother would scowl at her if she got another bad report card. The lessons on politics, leadership were pointless. She sits at her vanity, starts reading a few pages of 'pride and prejudice'._

* * *

 ** _Robin's Pov_**

 _His soul attention was focused on the queen. He couldn't pretend that there kiss didn't happen, that she didn't feel something towards him. She was afraid to let her guard down, let the feelings sink in. He was slightly annoyed by her previous engagement to king Leopold. He knew how these royal marriages worked. He hated to think about it, in fact it made him angry. He tried to tell her that he was in love, this could be something special and real. He saw the bruises on her body, was automatically concerned about her safety. He loved watching her play with his son Roland. She was the perfect mother for him._

 _He was left with a broken heart that could never be healed. He needed to be with her, always and forever. He knew that his wife Marian would want him to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. She's been dead for three years now. His soul was lost, utterly alone. He wonders about the wedding, thinks about crashing it, to spare her the pain of regret. She pushes him away, ran back to the palace and never spoke to him. He missed her sweet voice, echoes. What if this feeling was true love, he lost all his chances to have her._

 _She needed to hear the truth, pick him instead of her so called 'soulmate.'_

 _He had to believe in tinkerbell predictions. "Pixie dust never lies. " were the fairies exact words. He played them over, over again._

 _He knew in his gut that they would be together someday, somewhere, somehow. He wouldn't stop fighting for her. He knew that she felt something, she couldn't admit it to him, or anyone else. He could clearly see the look in her eyes when they stole private glances, as the haunting feeling of butterflies stir in his stomach, because of her._

* * *

 _Twenty eight years later_

 _In storybrooke Maine_

 _Fate found a way to bring Regina and Robin together. She stares at his tattoo, remembers their brief history. She didn't know if he could see the movie playing, such uncertainty made her anxiety worse. She grabbed her stomach, runs out of the abandoned cabin and dashes towards grannies dinner._

 _Robin yells "REGINA!." She never turned back around, he rolled his eyes, chased after the followed her until she stopped at a tiny dinner called 'Grannies.'_

 _The bloody fairy was there, with a drink in her hand. The former Queen goes over to the imp, tries to forget everything that she saw. Maybe it was just a scary coincidence that she bumped into him in the first place._

 _With a wicked witch on the loose this is the last thing she needs on her plate._

 _She stares at the blonde pixie, who holds back an "I told you so." look._

 _Tinkerbell spots the lion tattoo, moves closer to Regina, whispers "It's the lion tattoo. He's your soulmate." She replies back to her friends annoying conclusion, "I already saw it."_

 _The fairy gasps loudly, obnoxiously "You didn't tell me!."_

 _Regina didn't have time to gossip about boys._

 _ **They really are connected by some kind of magic,**_

 _ **Not that she would ever tell him that.**_


End file.
